narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Never Change
|name = Never Change |band = SHUN/Lyu:Lyu |song number = Naruto: Shippūden numer 30 |starting episode = Naruto: Shippūden 367 |ending episode = Naruto: Shippūden 379 |type = Ending |previous song = Flame |next song = Dame Dame da |composer =}} Never Change (ネバーチェンジフィーチャリングリュリュ, jp.Nebā Chenji; pl. Nigdy się nie zmieniaj) jest to utwór wykonywany przez SHUNa przy współpracy Lyu:Lyu do 30° endingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 3 lipca 2014 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 367-379. Opis Ending rozpoczyna się ujęciami obecnej Konohy , które kończą się na szybujących po niebie ptakach, a na jego tle pojawia się powoli profil zmayślonego Naruto. Później jednak widzimy jak Uzumaki podtrzumuje w swoich dłoniach płomień świecy. W kolejnej cześć endingu pokazani są w grupach przyjaciele Naruto. Kolejno; drużynę siódma (bez Sasuke), rodzeństwo Piasku , drużynę Asumy , drużynę Kurenai wraz z drużyną Gaia (bez Nejego ), drużynę Ebisu z Iruką i dzieciakami z akademii, piątkę Kage z Shizune i Killerem Bee. Ostatnia część Endingu skupia się na Naruto i Sasuke. Widzimy przybite piątki i piąstki, Naruto spoglądającego na swą rodzinną wioskę. Biegnącego w cieniu a zarazem we świetle Sasuke. Między ujęciami wplecione są zdjęcie pierwotnej Drużyny siódmej i kaczki na wodzie. W końcowych scenach Sasuke patrzy z oddali na Konohę, by swój wzrok skierować na uśmiechniętą twarz Naruto. Fragmentowi towrzyszy wiatr, liście i promienie słońca. Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= Koshite ima mo kawarazu Don'na tsuyoi nami ni mo sakarau Soko ni wa nakama, haruka kanata Deaitsuta subere ga oshi no takara Kono sora e habataite ku Oshi kara shinjiru anata eru Toki ni wa karai naite Don'na fuma reyou to hana wa sai teru Datte, kimetakara Don' nani fuma rete mo sai teta hana No yo ni motto takaku Sore ga naniyori mo chikara hanatru Aitsu no bun made tsuyoku ikite Darenimo makenai tsuyoi ishi de Susume kitti susumeru Dare mo mita koto nai sekai o tsukureru Kowakunai soba ni iru ka kiri Mawari ni wa nakama ya famiri Sono chikara ga michishirube ni naru Min'na kara moratta kono-te ni love Kono machi ni fukukaze ni noru Goru wa mada hodotoku Demo shitteru mada yare n datte Dakara sakebu ko no koe kareru made Kono sekai wa mi enu mo bakaride Kowaikara jibun joshin o kizutsuketa Kirisaita yami no saki ni meita mono Matsu sugu ni misuete mama de Hanasanai |-| Kanji= こうして今も変わらず どんな強い波にも逆らう そこには仲間、遥か彼方 出会つた全てがおしの宝 この空へ羽ばたいてく おしから信じるあなたにエール 時にはからい泣いて どんな踏まれようと　花は咲いてる だって、決めたから どんなに踏まれても咲いてた花 のようにもっと高く それが何よりも力放つ あいつの分まで強く生きて 誰にも負けない　強い意志で 進め　きっと進める 誰もみたことない世界を作れる 怖くない　そばにいるかきり まわりには仲間やふぁみりー その力が道しるべになる みんなからもらったこの手に Love この街に吹く風に乗る ゴールはまだほど遠く でも知ってる　まだやれんだって だから叫ぶ　この声枯れるまで この世界は視えぬもばかりで 怖いから自分自身を傷付けた　 切り裂いた闇の先に見えたもの まつ直ぐに見据えたままで 離さない |-| Polski= Trudy życia nie zmieniły mnie Nadchodzącym falom oprę się. Nic nie zniszczy naszej przyjaźni. Jesteście niczym skarby w mojej jaźni. Ku niebu wzbiję się, mym zaufaniem obdarzę cię. Czy uśmiechasz się, czy wylewasz łzy, Zdeptane kwiaty zawsze będą kwitły. No bo przecież postanowiłem, o byciu niczym kwiat marzyłem. Nieustannie piąć się ku górze, niech zobaczą moją siłę ludzie. Udowodnię moją wartość, niezachwianą wolą przywitam codzienność. Będę uparcie parł przed siebie, stworzę idealny świat dla ciebie. Przy nich nie mam czego obawiać się. Przyjaciele i rodzina otaczają mnie. Ich siła wskaże mi drogę. Czasem miłością się wspomogę. Niech niesie mnie ta wichura sroga. Do celu wciąż daleka droga. Jeszcze nie czas zejść z tego mostu. Będę krzyczał do utraty głosu! Świat przepełniają rzeczy, których nie sposób dostrzec. Strach przed nimi rani serce twe. Zastanawiasz się, co kryje się po drugiej stronie ciemności. Zawsze patrz w kierunku przyszłości. Nie wypuść jej z rąk! (tł. Rozczochrany) |-| Angielski= This is how I'm still I challenge any strong wave Fellow, yonder I met all my treasures Slipped in the vastness of this sky Shouting to you who believe in me Crying and smiling sometimes No matter how much will be trodden, the flowers grow I mean, I decided The make them flourish even when footsteps As are higher They discharge more power than anything To live like a strong guy With a strong will To promote and advance safely I can make a wood never seen by anyone While you're near there's nothing to fear The family and colleagues around you Become your strength in a signal With love in this hand i have all I'll Ride the wind blowing in this city I still have many goals And you know, i will achieve them So that screaming will not die The world is only part of solitude The fear of getting hurt himself The one who look beyond the darkness that dissects And one immediately gets a real look Can not break free Ciekawostki *Naruto swych w dłoniach utrzymuje jedyny tlący się płomień. Ten fragment może mieć dwojaką symbolikę; z jednej strony (biorąc pod uwagę późniejsze wydarzenia w endingu) Naruto jest jedynym źródłem światła które pozostało Sasuke; czekające na jego powrót. Z drugiej zaś strony, Naruto jest jedyną nadzieją która pozostała ludzkości. Postacie * Naruto Uzumaki * Sakura Haruno * Sai * Yamato * Kakashi Hatake * Gaara * Kankurō * Temari * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Ino Yamanaka * Rock Lee * Tenten * Might Guy * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Hinata Hyūga * Shino Aburame * Iruka Umino * Udon * Moegi * Ebisu * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Mei Terumī * A (Czwarty Raikage) * Killer B * Ōnoki * Tsunade * Shizune * Sasuke Uchiha Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Ending Naruto: Shippūden